Cyclic compounds from the reaction of bisphenol A diglycidyl ether with amines, O Svein, O G Tjugum; Acta Chemica Scandinavica (1970), 24(7), 2397-23404 describes a small cyclic molecule, which contains no terminal secondary amine groups and is not acrylate functional.
WO 97/38022 (Henkel) Radiation curable rheology modifiers, describes a composition which contains both acrylate functional epoxy compounds and a polyamide resin. The polyamide resin is derived from dimer acid that is not terminally acid or amine functional and therefore takes no part in the reaction with the epoxy compound. The end result is a physical blend of an epoxy acrylate and a thermoplastic polyamide resin.
WO 2007/030643 (Sun Chemical) Acrylated polyamide containing printing inks, discloses printing inks containing an acrylate modified amino amide resin which is the Michael addition product of an acrylate monomer and an amino amide polymer. The amine terminated amino amide polymer intermediate is the reaction product of dimer acid and piperazine with 1-25% of a monofunctional fatty acid that reduces the molecular weight and tendency of the polymer to cause ink misting.
WO 2006/067639 (Sun Chemical) Acrylated polyamides, their preparation and use, discloses a radiation-curable acrylate modified amino amide resin which is the reaction product of an acrylate monomer and an amine terminated amino amide polymer made from dimer acid and piperazine.
WO 03/028992 (Cognis) Radiation curable compositions with enhanced adhesion, describes compositions where the polymer is an amine terminated polyamide based on dimer acid and a difunctional amine which is subsequently acrylated by a monomer using the Michael addition reaction. The monomer itself is typically the reaction product of butane diol diglycidyl ether with acrylic acid. The use of diglycidyl ether compounds in this invention is only as a reactant with acrylic acid and the epoxy groups do not directly react with the amine group of the polyamide resin.
US 2007/0142492 (XEROX Corp.) Radiation curable inks, describes the use of a curable epoxy polyamide composite gellant based on the reaction of a bisphenol A diglycidyl ether resin with a polyether polyamide and lauric acid. In this case, the polyether polyamide materials being used are acid functional, giving an epoxy terminated polymer gellant which is acrylated using acrylic acid.
EP 0 381 354 (Union Camp) Radiation curable amino amide acrylate polymers, discloses a method for bonding based on the use of an acrylate modified amino amide resin. The amine terminated thermoplastic polymer intermediate is a reaction product of dimer acid and a difunctional amine. This intermediate is reacted with an acrylate monomer to give an acrylate functional product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,071 (Raychem) Curable adhesive system, discloses a two component curable adhesive comprising such as bisphenol A diglycidyl ether or an epoxy novolac reacted with an amine terminal polyamide resin. No acrylate chemistry or UV drying process is involved in this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,517 (Cognis) Radiation polymerisable composition, flushing and grinding vehicle containing same, describes a formulation including a rheology modifying (RM) resin whereby, as quoted at column 5, lines 56 to 60: “The RM resins listed above comprise the reaction product of a diepoxide and an acid component which includes an ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid or reactive derivatives thereof reacted in the presence of a polyamide derived from a polymerised fatty acid.”. There is no disclosure of the formation of an amine-terminated aminoamide thermoplastic polymer nor the reaction product of reacting such an of such an amine-terminated aminoamide thermoplastic polymer with a polyol ester having at least one (meth)acrylate group.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,371 (Union Camp) Adhesive of amine terminated piperazine containing polyamide and epoxy resin, describes a two component curable adhesive composition comprising an epoxy compound such as an epoxy novolac and an amine terminated polyamide resin. No acrylate chemistry or UV drying process is involved in this invention.